Long Lost Sister
by TotallyKool2112
Summary: Lizzie finds out that she has a long lost sister--and her long-lost sister is somebody she knows! ***SINCE NONE OF YOU LIKED THE ENDING, I CHANGED IT!***
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost Sister  
  
One day Lizzie and Matt were sitting in the living room watching TV. "Every show on the make-up channel is boring," said Matt. "Let's watch something else."  
  
"No way!" shouted Lizzie. "They're playing the new episode of The Lipgloss Is Always Greener."  
  
Matt sighed.  
  
"AAH!" shouted a voice from upstairs. "HELP ME!" Lizzie and Matt rushed upstairs and found their mother on the floor.  
  
"MY LEG IS BROKEN!" shouted their mom. "HELP! CALL AN AMBULANCE!"  
  
Their dad quickly ran upstairs, and once he saw his wife with the broken leg, he quickly called an ambulance.  
  
At the hospital, Lizzie and her Dad were sitting in the waiting room. Their mom's leg was being observed in another room, and Matt was at the bathroom. "I hope Mom's going to be okay," said Lizzie. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Said her dad. "Anyway, your mom going to the hospital makes me realize that I'm gonna die someday and I must tell you a huge secret.  
  
"COOL!" said Lizzie. "Are you and Mom spies, like in that movie?" "No," said Lizzie's dad. "You see, well, um.you have an.uh.l.l.long lost sister!"  
  
"COOL!" said Lizzie. "What's her name?" "Well," said Lizzie's dad. "I don't think your mother wants to tell you much. But your mother and I birthed twins, and one of those twins was you and the other one is your long-lost sister. You and your twin sister are not identical. So me and your mother decided to drop your twin sister at the orphan edge, and well, somebody adopted her and.she goes to your school!" Lizzie gasped. "And you know this person!" said Lizzie's dad. Lizzie gasped again. "WHO IS SHE?" asked Lizzie. "I can't really tell you," said Lizzie's dad. "I wanna keep it a secret."  
  
"Well," said Lizzie. "I'm going to figure it out myself!"  
  
Lizzie walked around school, observing people she knew. She bumped into Claire. Although Claire was mean, Lizzie still wanted to know if she was adopted.  
  
"Are you adopted?" Lizzie asked Claire. "Yes," said Claire. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
***I need help on the story!! I have writer's block!! Write your ideas in the review section!! If you sign a review and mention that you're putting this story in your 'favorite stories,' and you do put this on your favorite stories, your name will be mentioned on the second chapter of this story!*** 


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR PUTTING THIS STORY ON THEIR LIST OF FAVORITE STORIES: *Charmed4life43 *Sodasgurl  
  
"Um." began Lizzie. "Uh." Lizzie suddenly realized that she and Claire couldn't possibly be sisters because they're different skin colors. "GO ON!" shouted Claire. "We don't have all day!"  
  
"I was just wondering," said Lizzie. Claire made a L-shape on her forehead, which meant "LOSER." Claire walked away. "Thank God it's not Claire," thought Lizzie.  
  
School was finally over. Lizzie was still thinking about who her long-lost sister was. As she walked, Kate bumped into her. "OW!" said Lizzie. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry loser," said Kate. "But my parents are making me give invitations to my party to every kid in the school." Kate gave Lizzie an invitation and then Kate walked away snobbishly. Lizzie started to think if maybe Kate was her long-lost sister. Lizzie began to ask Kate if she was adopted but Lizzie was pretty sure that she wasn't adopted. Lizzie looked down at her invitation.  
  
COME TO KATE SAUNDER'S PARTY TONIGHT AT 7:00 BE THERE OR YOU'LL NEVER GET A CHANCE AT BEING POPULAR!  
  
*** Lizzie walked to Kate's big house. There were a bunch of cars parked by her hosue and Lizzie could hear music blasting inside. Lizzie walked inside the huge house. "Hey Lizzie!" called a voice. Lizzie turned around and she saw Gordo. "Hey Gordo," said Lizzie. "What's wrong?" asked Gordo. "You look depressed. "Well," said Lizzie. "My dad told me that I have a long-lost sister. She goes to my school and I know her personally. I'm trying to figure out who she is."  
  
"Are you sure it's not a long-lost brother?" asked Gordo. "Gordo, I know it's a girl," said Lizzie. "And there's no chance your going to be my long-lost brother."  
  
Eventually the party ended and Lizzie went home at about 10:00. Lizzie started to walk to her bedroom but her dad jumped out at her.  
  
"Lizzie you're finally home!" said her dad.  
  
"Yep, I am," said Lizzie. "Well," began her father. "Don't tell your mother this but I am going to tell you who your long-lost sister is."  
  
"WHO IS SHE?!" asked Lizzie. "Umm." her father said. "You're long-lost sister is K-  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Sorry that this was really short! But it had a really good cliffhanger! You can probably guess who Lizzie's long-lost sister is, but maybe the long- lost sister isn't really who you're thinking of. You'll just have to check back next time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time On The Story: Lizzie's father told her that she had a long-lost sister that goes to her school but he didn't wanna tell her who she is. At first Lizzie thought her long-lost sister was Claire, but they have different skin colors. So Lizzie begged her father to tell her who her long-lost sister, and her father began to tell her who it is.  
  
"Your long-lost sister is Kate," said her father. "WHAT?!" shouted Lizzie. "She can't be my sister! We hate each other! Tell me you're kidding!"  
  
"I'm not kidding," said her father. "Just kidding! I am kidding!"  
  
"WHAT?" asked Lizzie. "Kate is not your long-lost sister," said her sister. "I was just fooling with you."  
  
"Good," sighed Lizzie. "Now who is my real long-lost sister?" "I'm not telling!" exclaimed her father. "You're gonna have to figure it out for yourself."  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were sitting in the cafeteria eating food. "So have you discovered who your long-lost sister is yet?" asked Miranda.  
  
"No," said Lizzie. "Last night my dad told me that it was Kate, but then he said he was just kidding. "If Kate was your sister," said Gordo. "I'd hate you. "Me too," said Mirada. "I'd hate myself," said Lizzie. Suddenly Parker Mackenzie walked up to them. "Lizzie has a long lost sister?" Parker asked.  
  
"Yup," said Gordo and Miranda. "Now go away. You don't like Lizzie after what she did to your Titanic lunchbox."  
  
"Oh..um..I forgive you about that," said Parker as she mysteriously walked away. "What's up with her?" asked Gordo. "Maybe she's my long-lost sister," said Lizzie. Gordo and Miranda started laughing so hard that milk came out of their noses. They were trying to say stuff but Lizzie couldn't understand a word they were saying. Lizzie sighed.  
  
That night, Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo went to see a movie called "Billy Bob On Planet Zorboo III." The movie seemed very good but Lizzie wasn't paying any attention to the movie or screen. Lizzie was thinking about her long-lost sister. Her dad said that her long-lost sister was somebody that goes to her school and Lizzie knows her. Obviously, Lizzie knows a lot of people that go to her school. Lizzie started thinking of who she knew. Suddenly Lizzie got a lightbulb in her head.  
  
"Miranda," Lizzie whispered into Lizzie's ear. "Were you adopted?" "No," said Miranda. "I am not your long-lost sister. Now shush, I'm trying to watch the movie." Lizzie sighed.  
  
The next day at school, Lizzie was walking to science class when she bumped into Parker Mackenzie. "Sorry Lizzie!" said Parker. "It's okay," said Lizzie. "Um.Lizzie," said Parker. "Uh.um.I am your long-lost sister!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Ooh, didn't expect that coming on, did ya? I promise that the story will updated soon. But is Parker Mackenzie really Lizzie's long-lost sister? Find out next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

In Chapter 3, in the beginning, I said that Lizzie's sister said that Kate is not the long-lost sister. I meant to say father! Sorry.  
  
Anyway, last time we discovered that Parker Mackenzie was her long-lost sister. But.is she really her long-lost sister? I never said that she really was. Well here's chapter 4, start reading.  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Lizzie. "YOU'RE MY LONG LOST SISTER?!" "Yes," sighed Parker. "But how did you find out?" asked Lizzie. "Well." began Parker. "Well.I'm just kidding! I'M NOT YOUR LONG-LOST SISTER! WHEN I HEARD YOU TALKING ABOUT HAVING A LONG-LOST SISTER, I KNEW I HAD TO PLAY A PRANK ON YOU! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Lizzie felt really embarresed. She was really mad at what Parker did. Lizzie stormed away.  
  
The school day was over. Lizzie was looking at her scrapbook. She was trying to think of all the girls she knew that went to her school.  
  
"I give up!" shouted Lizzie. "I bet I don't even half a long-lost sister! I bet my dad was just fooling with me."  
  
Lizzie sighed. "Nope," said a voice from behind. "You do have a long-lost sister. Lizzie turned around and she saw her mother.  
  
"And I'm going to tell you who she is," continued her mother. "But I thought you didn't want me to know," said Lizzie. "Well," said Lizzie's mom. "Going to that hospital made me realize that eventually I'm going to die, and I can't let you not knowing who your long- lost sister is for the rest of your life." "Alright then," said Lizzie. "Who's my sister? And don't fool me. I want the truth."  
  
"I promise I'll tell the truth," said her mom. Lizzie's mom told Lizzie who her sister was. "WHAT?!" shouted Lizzie. "SHE'S REALLY MY SISTER?!" "Yes," answered her mom.' Well, you don't hear who Lizzie's sister is! Maybe in the next chapter you'll find out who she is. But then again, I'm thinking of ending the story right here. You'll be wondering the answer for the rest of your life. I know that would be torture. Tell me if I should continue the story and have you find out who her sister is in the reviews section. 


	5. Author's Note

Since none of you liked having Lizzie's sister be Miranda, well it's getting changed.  
  
It turns out that Kate is Lizzie's long-lost sister. Yep, you all pretty much guessed that. But in chapter 3, Lizzie's dad said that her long-lost sister wasn't Kate. But it turns out that Lizzie's mom found out that her dad was telling her about having a long-lost sister, and she got really angry, so she made Lizzie's dad steer Lizzie in the wrong direction.  
  
--By the way, Lizzie and Kate might not look alike, but that's because I mentioned that Lizzie and her twin were NOT identical. 


End file.
